New Year's Eve
by BadWolf968
Summary: Just a short story I came up with yesterday. It's New year's eve in Harry's fifth year, and everyone is at Grimmauld Place. The twins have invented something, but what is it? HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/NT, MW/AW


_Just a small one-shot I came up with. Nothing of it belongs to me, I'm just playing with the characters J.K. Rowling has so kindly given to us._

Another hour until the new year. Everyone was at Grimmaulds Place number 12. Fred and George were preparing Merlin-knows-what in the dining room. At the moment Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Harry's and Ron's bedroom, talking about what happened.  
>"Harry, you were not possessed, you remember everything you did don't you?" Ginny said<br>"Yeah, I do." Harry replied. Secretly, he admired her for the way she talked about what happened in her first year. This holiday, Harry had found that he was staring at Ginny more often. When he was eating dinner, and he sat opposite to Ginny, he often admired the way her hair glowed, or he felt warm whenever she laughed.  
>"Then there's no way you were possessed." Ginny confirmed. This woke him from his thoughts. Harry hadn't told them about wanting to attack Dumbledore right before they left Hogwarts. No, that was something he was keeping to himself.<br>"Can't we all just relax, and enjoy the fun? We only have a quarter left until the New Year." Ron said. He was a little irritated that Ginny came butting in, trying to help Harry.  
>"Right, that's true." Hermione agreed<br>"So, can't we play a game?" Ginny asked, and Harry immediately agreed. Ron and Hermione also wanted to play, so they started playing a game of 'I never' without the drinks, just for fun. Hermione started.  
>"I've never been kissed romantically."<br>"What about Krum then?" Ron asked, and Harry noticed that Ron looked much happier suddenly. He smirked.  
>"Well, he wanted to kiss me, but I didn't want to, and he understood." Hermione answered, blushing slightly. There was a short silence until Ginny said<br>"I've never had a relationship longer then two months."  
>"But you and Michael are together since the end of September, right?" Hermione asked, sounding very surprised.<br>"Yeah, that was until I broke up with him after the second DA meeting, he was being such a git, he said maybe I shouldn't come to the meetings anymore when we started practising stunning, or I might get hurt."  
>"That is ridiculous, stunning is a very effective spell to fend of any attackers." Harry said, and he saw Hermione giving him a knowing smile.<br>"Exactly!" Ginny said, glad that someone agreed with her.  
>"Right, my turn." Ron said, not wanting to hear more about his sister's relationships "I never.." but they were interrupted as Mrs. Weasley called them to come sit with the rest of the people.<br>Everyone was in the 'living room' if you could call it that. It was one of the rooms of the house where the cleaning wasn't finished yet. It was very dark, but Fred and George had sprayed the whole kitchen, where they normally would sit, with some slimy stuff that no one knew how to clean up, so that was not an option. Sirius was ecstatic that there were so many people. Remus and Tonks decided to visit, he had Harry there, and Hermione now too and the whole Weasley family was present except Percy, or, as the twins liked to call him, the Ministry arse licking prat. Speaking of the twins, they were both wearing identical smirks, as if they were up to something.  
>"Okay everyone, twenty seconds left, let's start the countdown." Sirius called.<br>In unison everyone started the countdown.  
>"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…"<br>No one noticed the multicoloured strings coming from under the door to the dining room.  
>"nine, eight, seven…"<br>Still no one noticed as the strings started to float.  
>"three, two, one.. HAPPY NEWYEAR!"<br>Now everyone did notice the multicoloured bands tying their arms to another person.  
>Ron was tied to Hermione, Remus to Tonks and Harry to Ginny. Molly and Arthur also were tied to one another, but Sirius, the twins, Bill and Charlie were left untied.<br>"Uhm guys, what is this?" Harry asked, wary because it was likely the twins had something to do with it.  
>"Well, dear Harrykins.." George started<br>"This is our latest invention..." Fred continued  
>"We call them Mistletoe ties"<br>"Yeah, but what do they do?" Hermione asked  
>"Well basically, they tie a person to their significant other until they kiss." George explained. Yells of "WHAT?" and "SIGNIFICANT OTHERS?" were heard throughout the whole room. Harry now understood what Fred and George had been planning when they were in the dining room.<br>"What do you mean with significant other?" Remus asked, sounding very distressed.  
>"Soulmate, mate, love of your life... whatever you want to call it." Fred said, a smile now on his face. Remus paled. Sirius laughed at the stunned faces on everyone's faces. All of them were looking like fish on the dry, except Molly and Arthur. Molly quickly kissed her husband, and the string fell off.<br>"So we have to kiss, and then the string will be gone?" Ginny asked. Meanwhile, Harry's thoughts were raving. _  
>She's the love of your life<br>But I just found out today  
>But you find her attractive<br>Yeah but...  
><em>He really couldn't find another excuse to not kiss her, so he turned around, and placed his fingers on Ginny's cheek to get her to look at him. He looked in her eyes, and saw the beautiful brown orbs looking back at him. Without even thinking twice, they both leaned in and kissed one another. They were both oblivious to the world around them, not noticing that the string had long fallen to the floor, and not noticing that everyone in the room was staring at them. Harry felt her soft lips moving against his, and for the first time since the graveyard, Harry felt truly happy. When they needed breath, they broke the kiss. But they would share many more in the years to come.

_I hope you liked it, it's one of my first Harry Potter stories. I have many more, but this is the first complete one. Please leave a review, so I can change the things that aren't right yet._


End file.
